Don't Let It Be Over
by bekahbabe
Summary: A retelling of CG 2:When in Spain. What happens when two Cheetahs realize how they feel about one another? Femslash.
1. Scared

**Disclaimer:** The Cheetah Girls belong to Disney, as well as any lyrics or direct movie quotes in this story. I am merely borrowing them to have some fun. Also, this story contains femslash. If you find the idea of two women being in love questionable, then this story is not for you. I got this idea from watching the movie and noticing how easy it would be to imagine a loving relationship between Chanel and Galleria. So this story is MY retelling of the events in The Cheetah Girls 2: When in Spain. Please read and review. I love feedback and welcome valuable, constructive criticism.

**Note:** The parts in italics indicate internal thoughts/dialogue. Most of the story is from Galleria's POV. I'll indicate POV otherwise.

I'm sitting propped up against my best friend's headboard and joking about clichéd tattoos. I'm joking to try and calm her down, as well as to temporarily quell my own fears. See, we just found out that she is going to be spending the next month in Barcelona. Her mom's boyfriend is from Barcelona and has invited them to spend a month at his villa. Tia Juanita hadn't bothered to tell Chanel before now, so we just now found out when my mom let it slip. Now Chanel is freaking out, and I'm pretty sure I know why. I think we're both thinking the same thing; that Luc is finally going to pop the question and want them to live in Barcelona. When Chanel finally pauses to take a breath, I take the opportunity to find out for sure.

"Chuchi, this is a free trip to Spain! I know you – what's really going on?"

"I'm scared."

"It is just for the summer." _I hope._

"If my mom marries Luc, she's gonna want me to move to Spain. Start a new family. It's not even gonna matter that we've been like sisters since we were divas in diapers."

"Okay. Then in that case, we will find a way to fix this. I-I don't know how, but we will. 'Cause no one is gonna tear us apart."

"You promise?"

"Of course I do." I pull her into a tight hug to comfort her, but I can't help thinking of my own fears. _What else could I say? I have no idea how we're going fix this, but I've got to try. I can't lose her. She's my best friend, and so much more. If she moves to Spain, I may never get the chance to tell her how I feel about her. She'll never know that I'm in love with her…_


	2. More Than a Friend

It's been a few months since I realized that I'm in love with my best friend. Talk about surprise and confusion! I've known Chanel ever since we were both babies. We've been best friends forever, and super close. We've always been the kind of friends who show their affection. You know, hugging and holding hands and stuff. But a while back I started noticing that whenever Chanel would grab my hand, a little tingle would run through my body and my heart would jump. I brushed off these feelings, not really wanting to think too much about it.

A few weeks later something else happened that I couldn't just brush off and ignore. We were sitting together in the cafeteria during lunch when this guy (I didn't bother to remember his name) came up to talk to Chanel. I guess they have a class or something together, but anyway, he and Chuchi were flirting like crazy. The more she would bat her eyes and giggle at his stupid jokes, the sicker I felt. At first I thought I was just annoyed and embarrassed because the two of them were so over-the-top with their flirting. But it didn't take long for me to realize that in reality I was jealous. And it wasn't her I was jealous of, but the guy. He had taken her attention away from me and I wanted her to flirt with ME that way. I immediately realized that these were not normal best-friend kind of thoughts. Oh my gosh, I had a crush on my BFF! Finally the tingles I got when we touched made sense.

Strangely enough, even though I was a little bit surprised and confused when I realized all of this, I wasn't freaked out. It sort of made sense, after all. I've always admired Chanel for her beauty, talent, and poise. She's really an amazing young woman, and she doesn't even seem to realize it. I think that's one of the things I love about her the most--that she's so down-to-earth. She has always been a calming influence on me, since I have a tendency to be really intense and serious. All it takes is one silly little joke or goofy face from her to calm me down and cheer me up. And I have to admit that she's just too adorable when she scrunches up her nose and sticks out her tongue (which she does pretty often). Every time she does that, I just wanna grab her up and kiss her.

For now, I'm sitting here on an airplane headed for Spain. The Cheetahs actually managed to figure out a way to convince our parents to let us go to Barcelona with Chanel and Tia Juanita, complete with a major international singing competition! Barcelona has this big famous summer music festival every year that hosts a new voices competition. We managed to audition over the phone and convince them to let us enter even though it was past the deadline. Now everyone's spread out across a row of airplane seats. Juanita and my mom are sitting across the aisle from me. I'm sitting in an aisle seat, with Chanel sitting to my right. She's sleeping at the moment, and her head has found its way onto my shoulder. Aqua and Dorinda are sitting on the other side of Chanel and they're both sleeping, too. I smile at the sight of all my friends sleeping and settle myself a bit deeper in my seat so that maybe I can nod off too. I turn my head for just a moment to notice that my mom is watching me with a strange look on her face. She turns her attention quickly back to Juanita. _Strange. I'll have to find out what that was all about. Later, though. Right now it's nap time._


	3. Discovering Barcelona

_Wow! Just, wow. Barcelona is even more beautiful than I had imagined! It's also a really romantic place… maybe this vacation is my chance to tell Chuchi how I feel?_ I'm standing with the other Cheetah Girls, trying to decide what we want to do first. Aqua just listed a ton of places she wants to see, and it all sounds amazing. It doesn't take us long to decide to just start walking around to all the nearby 'must-sees.'

Several hours later we all ease down into some chairs at a little outdoor café. We've been running around like crazy and I don't know about the others, but I'm tired and ready for a snack. I go ahead and summon a waiter and give him my drink order. Oops, I guess I went too fast, because now Chanel is translating for him. We're all chatting quietly when Aqua abruptly shushes us. It only takes a moment for my ears to pick up the faint strains of music. I recognize the sound of the classical guitar, but the tune is unfamiliar. It is very beautiful and I'm content just to sit back and listen. Eventually the mystery musician comes into view on the stairs next to the café. It's a very cute boy who looks about our age. It suddenly hits me how amazing this entire situation has become. I'm in a beautiful foreign city, sitting next to my best friend (and crush), and a talented musician is serenading us. Everything just seems too perfect to be real! When the guitarist starts singing in Spanish, I immediately turn to Chanel to ask her to translate for me. She leans closer into me and more or less whispers the words to me. I had laid my hand on hers to get her attention, but all of a sudden with her whispering these seemingly intimate words to me I feel very exposed and gently take my hand off hers. Imagine my surprise when a few seconds later she leans even closer and puts HER hand on top of mine! I'm not sure why she did it, but I'm certainly not complaining. But all too soon the moment is over and Chanel is joining in on the song. One by one the rest of us join in and we end up following the guy all over the place, exploring his favorite Barcelona sights. It's always a ton of fun singing with my girls, and it's even more fun this time! It's gotten late, though, and it's time for us to go to Luc's for the night. I quickly introduce myself to guitar boy, learn that his name is Angel, and thank him before hopping into the car next to Chanel.

I can feel Chanel getting more and more tense as the car passes through the gate of Luc's villa. I take a brief moment to admire my surroundings before turning to give her a reassuring smile. She tries to smile back at me, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. Some lady (a maid, maybe?) is ushering us inside one of the many doors of this enormous villa. A beautiful old grand piano immediately catches my attention and I wander over to caress the ivory keys. I just know I'll be spending a lot of time here in the next month, playing my heart out. I make my way further into the room while the woman continues to tell us about the villa and where we'll be staying. When she leaves, Chanel immediately starts mocking her.

"Metro pah-sses. Everything here in Luc Land is perfect, huh. Why doesn't he just sell tickets?"

Luc walks in the door just as Chanel says this, and there is no way for us to warn her. But he actually takes it really well and makes a joke out of it. Chanel shrugs him off and is acting kind of rude, so I shoot her a stern look. I know that she's scared and upset, but it's not like her to act like this. I hate seeing her this way. I know if we were here under other circumstances that she would be having the time of her life. If she weren't so upset, then we could be enjoying this experience together.

When Luc finally leaves, Aqua and Dorinda kind of get on Chanel's case. They don't really know the whole story, and don't understand why she is so upset. So even though I agree with what Aqua and Doe are saying, I still go over and gave Chuchi a hug so that she knows I have her back. Then I suggest that we all get to bed and sort of lead the girls toward the door. I know without looking that Chanel didn't follow us, because I don't feel the tiny butterflies I always feel when she's near. So I double back and find her still standing in the same place we left her. She looks like she is lost in thought so I put my hand lightly on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Alright, Chanel. It's gonna be okay." I smile softly at her, showing her with my eyes that I understand. This time when she smiles back, it's a real smile. A tiny smile, but a real one. I take her hand and walk with her to her bedroom. We say goodnight in the doorway, and I give her a tight hug. While I'm holding her close, I can't resist giving her a soft peck on the cheek. I hadn't meant to do it, and I back away as quickly as I can without it seeming strange. I whisper another 'goodnight' and turn to head to my own bedroom. As soon as I am in the privacy of my own room, I admonish myself for getting carried away. I worry that I have just given away my secret and freaked out my best friend. It takes a long time before the worries fade enough for me to fall asleep.

(Chanel's POV)

_What the heck just happened here? Bubbles has hugged me, and even kissed me on the cheek before, but it's never felt like **that**!_ I'm still standing in my doorway, staring down the empty hallway in the direction my friend just headed. My cheek is tingling where Galleria's lips had been. I know she didn't mean anything by it, at least not in 'that way.' So then why do I feel like this? I step into my room and shut the door slowly. As I look around the room, I notice myself yawning like crazy. I feel tired and even a little dizzy. _Oh, jetlag! That must be why I feel so weird, and why I felt all tingly with Bubbles at the café earlier and when we hugged just now. I just need to get some rest and everything will be back to normal. Mmm… that bed looks so comfy…_


	4. Nuevas Voces

My first waking thought this morning was of music. That's normal for me. I pretty much think about music all the time in some way or another. The difference this morning was that I was thinking about the Cheetah Girls' first international music contest! Today is the day that we meet with the New Voices Competition director and get our information packets about the contest. I just **know** that the girls and I are ready for this. We've been doing tons of shows in the last three years. After the near-breakup our freshman year, the four of us became closer and more focused than ever. We're at the top of our game, and as long as we just keep doing our Cheetah best, I'm sure we can win this thing!

Now I'm finishing my breakfast with everyone else out on the patio. I was worried that things might be weird with Chanel and me, but things seem fine. My secret's safe for now. Chanel even seems like she's relaxed a bit since last night. Oops, scratch that! She just totally snubbed Luc and now she seems like we can't leave quickly enough. She urges us away from the table so that we can leave for our meeting.

We just got to the contest headquarters and were directed to the main auditorium. After only a few steps into the room, I realize that this auditorium is like no other I've ever seen. Not only is it huge, but the decorations are incredibly beautiful and ornate. I am just admiring the stained glass window in the ceiling when a booming voice comes out of nowhere. I'm sure I jump a foot in the air--he startles me so badly. Realizing that he is the contest director, I introduce the Cheetahs and start to offer him our demo and some pictures from our recent shows. He completely cuts me off and asks what we had prepared to sing that day. I shoot a quick look to Chanel and the others as we rush to the stage. We quickly agree to do 'Sisters' and plan the harmonies. We've hardly begun singing before he tells us to stop. My heart sinks and I am sure he is going to kick us out of the contest. Instead he just answers his cell phone and starts walking away. I just stand there awkwardly, trying to figure out what is going on and feeling like my dreams are slipping away. Then the lady who directed us to the auditorium comes in the doors talking on HER cell phone and barely spares us a glance before welcoming us to the contest. It takes a minute for my brain to kick in, since I am so shaken by the director's abruptness. As soon as I realize that we're in, I start jumping up and down. I immediately grab Chanel for a hug and then Aqua and Dorinda join in.

"Let's go! I'm hungry," Aqua announces as we step down from the stage, making us all giggle. That girl sure knows how to eat! I think she even brought her own hot sauce with her to Spain. Whatever, I love her tell-it-like-is style and she does an amazing job with our stage costumes.

Back at the villa, I'm hard at work figuring out our rehearsal schedule. We have less than two weeks to prepare for the contest. The others are out on the patio, so I head outside to give them the schedule. They all moan as soon as I mention the word 'rehearsal.' I frown and remind them all how important this contest could be for us. I also mention that it's important for us to work as hard as possible, because we know absolutely nothing about our competition.

None of us notice a guy pull up next to the patio on a moped until he pipes up and says, "Ask the Dancing Cat." We all just look at one another in confusion until he introduces himself. Turns out his name is Joaquin and he is Luc's godson. He is also about our age and Luc has thoughtfully asked him to be our tour-guide. _If only I could get Chanel to realize how great Luc is and get her to start being nicer to him, it might make things easier for her. We can't work on coming up with a plan to keep her in New York when she's so upset all the time. Oh, I'm getting off track._ Anyway, Joaquin finally clarifies the dancing cat comment, telling us about a local teen club where we'll be able to scope out our competition. He offers to get us in tomorrow night. Dorinda eagerly accepts and Chanel, Aqua, and I share a knowing glance. Doe and Joaquin talk about dancing some more and make a date before he leaves. The second he's gone, we start teasing her because it's so fun making her blush beet-red.

As Aqua continues teasing Dorinda, my mind wanders back to Chanel. _I wonder what the girls would think if they knew how I felt about Chanel. Would they be cool about it and tease me like this or would they think I was weird or gross or something? I mean, I know that Chanel and I will always be friends. She's not the kind of person who would turn her back on me if she knew. Things would just be weird for a while. If she didn't feel the same way, that is. But I'm trying not to get my hopes up that she feels the same way about me. I just want her to know, so that I can stop keeping this secret from her. She deserves to know the truth._


	5. Hometown Favorite

**Disclaimers: ** Just a reminder that these characters belong to Disney and I'm not profiting from this little story in any way. Also, in my Cheetah-world Galleria only likes Angel as a friend and fellow musician, not as a love interest. As always, I'd love to hear what you think of my work, so give that 'Review' button some love!

**Random note: **I drove down to Columbia, SC today to hear Raven at the State Fair. I had a great seat and got some amazing pictures. She looked great and sounded even better! If you ever have a chance to catch her live, you should definitely take it!

* * *

I'm standing with the rest of the Cheetahs outside the Dancing Cat. We're almost to the front of the crazy long line of squealing, excited teenagers. When I see Chanel craning her neck to get a peek inside the club, I take my chance to give her a thorough once-over without her noticing. She looks especially beautiful tonight, all glammed out for the club. We're finally at the front of the line and I tell the bouncer who we are. Joaquin had us put on the VIP list, so the bouncer immediately let us through. I quickly scan the crowd for Joaquin and head toward the table he's holding. He greets me with a hug then immediately grabs Dorinda to kiss her cheeks. I shoot her a teasing smile and wink, then settle myself onto a stool. Chanel takes her spot at the stool next to mine and grins at me. We're both looking around the club, checking out the scene. Teen clubs sure aren't this nice and fancy in New York!

Joaquin tells us that he's seen several of our competitors in the club tonight. I immediately feel my competitiveness awaken and say that I'm glad, because we'll have the chance to show them what the Cheetahs' growl power is all about! Just as I finish saying this, a new song starts up and the spotlights draw my attention to a girl up on the balcony. The girl looks about my age or maybe a little younger. She is dressed really stylishly and edgy. As soon as she starts singing, I am impressed. She has a great voice and the song is catchy. It occurs to me that the New Voices Competition might not be quite as easy as I thought. I turn to Chanel and can see she's thinking the same thing. We ask Joaquin who she is. He tells us that her name is Marisol and that she is the hometown favorite to win the contest. I give the others a meaningful look and turn my attention back to Marisol, so that I can get a good idea of what we're going to be up against. She's working the audience like magic, and it's obvious that she's having a lot of fun. By the time she finishes the song, I know that it's going to take a lot of hard work and focus from the Cheetahs if we are going to beat Marisol. My earlier cockiness has drained away, so when Joaquin offers to have us added to the list of performers I make up some lame excuse about jet lag. The other girls must be feeling the same way too, because they immediately back me up.

When Marisol passes by our table, Chanel reaches out to get her attention. She says something to Marisol in Spanish that I couldn't understand. I guess she's probably complimenting her on her performance. Any way, Marisol thanks her and then keeps walking. Chanel turns her attention back to us and we all have to admit that the girl was definitely good.

A male voice comes through the sound system to draw our attention back to the stage. The voice belongs to Angel, and he has his guitar with him again. He explains that he's going to slow things down and play some classic Spanish lullaby. He teasingly asks if any 'kittens' in the audience know the lyrics. After the first few notes, Chanel's face lights up and she tells me that she knows the song. She starts singing the song and it doesn't take long before the audience has turned to watch her. Even though I don't know what she's saying, I am enchanted. The song is beautiful, and Chanel seems so peaceful and in her element. A few moments later, Marisol is back at our table and singing along with Chanel. They sound great together, and the entire audience is hanging on their every word. I quickly analyze the tune in my head and silently get Dorinda and Aqua's attention to clue them in. The three of us join in to sing backup harmony.

When the song ends, the applause is thunderous. We introduce ourselves to Marisol and she tells us we sing very beautifully. We all chat for a bit before Marisol's mom comes up and starts speaking to us in rapid-fire Spanish. Marisol notices Doe and me looking confused and translates for us. Her mom, Lola, apologizes to us and switches to English. She is very nice and offers to help us get ready for the contest. When she mentions giving us her phone number, I whip out my phone to take down the number. Instead she ignores me and turns to Chanel, explaining that it's easier for her to speak Spanish. Even though this makes sense, I can't help but feel a little hurt. It makes me feel left out, and it's not a good feeling. Once Marisol and Lola leave our table and my focus is back on the music, I feel better.


	6. Tensions

I'm at a party and I'm not happy about it. The Cheetah Girls have not rehearsed a single time since we got to Barcelona, and here we are at a party. Under any other circumstances, I'd probably be having the time of my life workin' it on the spectacular dance floor overlooking the ocean. But instead, all I can think about is the fact that no one but me seems interested in preparing for the New Voices Competition. The others are just treating this whole thing like a free vacation and seem to have forgotten that the competition is the reason we are even here in the first place! Now Dorinda is off somewhere with Joaquin and Aqua went off in search of food and cute boys. _Well, at least I can spend some fun time with Chuchi. We haven't really hung out much since we've been here. _

"Hey Galleria, hey Chanel!" Marisol just came up. She is hugging Chanel and saying something about introducing her to people. _There goes that idea…_

Chanel knows I'm not thrilled about being at the party, and she tries weakly to cheer me up. When it doesn't work, she switches tactics. "Smile, please? You're scaring the Spanish boys away!" _I don't care about the Spanish boys, Chuchi. I care about you! And now you're abandoning me at a party I didn't even want to come to in the first place._ I don't even get a chance to answer her before she's answering her cell phone and walking away with Marisol. I shrug inwardly and decide to at least try to make the best of the situation. I grab a drink from one of the cute Spanish boys, then walk over to the edge of the balcony to look out at the ocean. It really is beautiful here.

* * *

I finally got the girls together for a rehearsal session. We're all gathered around the grand piano, warming up by practicing some of our older material. Although everyone is singing well enough, we sound stale and tired. Frustrated, I take my attention off the sheet music and lift my head to look at the girls and ask what the problem is. Aqua whines about being tired from the party last night and begs for a nap. I glare at her and remind her that we just got started. Then Chanel chimes in, telling us that Lola thought it would be a good idea for us to sing in Spanish for the competition. I look at her in disbelief. She should know better than that, she's the only one of the Cheetahs who even speaks Spanish! I emphasize this fact and suggest that it's better for us to be ourselves and sing what we know. I try to tell the girls about the new song idea that I have, but no one is paying any attention now. First the maid comes in to tell Dorinda that she has a phone call, and then Tia Juanita comes in to get Chanel for some lunch thing with Luc's family. Since Aqua is still standing there with me, I ask her exasperatedly what Chanel could possibly thinking wanting us to sing in Spanish. She doesn't have an answer for me (not that I really expected one anyways). My mom comes in then and invites Aqua to go with her to Aramet's design studio. Aqua looks torn for about two seconds before she decides to go. By this time, Doe is finally off the phone. She looks around before asking where the others went. Then she tells me that Joaquin asked her to teach a class at his dance studio. Since we can't exactly hold a rehearsal with half the group missing, I give a big sigh before telling her to go ahead and go. 

Now it's just me and the piano. Even if the others aren't going to take this seriously, I plan on staying right here and working on the new song that's been running through my head. I sit in front of the piano for hours and hours, losing track of time. My spirits lift as I work out the composition and lyrics of the new song. It seems to be coming together beautifully, and I'm able to just pour all of my energy and built up annoyance into the music. I'm writing about the girls, and how close we are and how the music keeps us together. As I write, I wonder if the music really is going to be enough to keep us together. It seems like everyone is so involved in other things and that they've forgotten about the music. Chanel has her family stuff to worry about, Aqua has fashion design, and Dorinda has dancing. I don't mind that the girls have other things in their life, I just worry that music isn't important to them any more. If that's true, is that going to mean that **I** won't be important to them anymore either? What if my Amigas Cheetahs really aren't going to be friends for life? While I'm writing, the hope is still there. As long as I'm lost in the music, I can still believe that things will be all right and that the Cheetahs will always be friends.


	7. Broken Promise, Broken Heart

I was up so late working on my new song that I decided to sleep in this morning. I'm so excited about how well the song turned out, maybe this will be just the push needed to get the others excited too! I head into the living room to find the girls. Aqua and Dorinda are there, but before I can even open my mouth to tell them about the song, Aqua hands me some new costume designs. I glance at them quickly. They look great and I make sure to tell Aqua that, but then I try to draw the focus back to the music. That's when my mom comes in to ask Aqua if she wants to sketch with her. Aqua runs out while Dorinda answers a call on her cell phone. From the look on her face, I'm sure it must be Joaquin calling. A few minutes later she hangs up with a big grin. She tells me that he invited her to go out to lunch. I try to calmly point out that rehearsing should be a higher priority right now, but she doesn't seem to care. Obviously this conversation is going nowhere…. I'm wondering where Chanel is, because usually she's around to back me up. I haven't seen her yet this morning so I ask Doe where she is. Doe tells me vaguely that Chanel might be outside before hurriedly running off to meet Joaquin. All I can do is shake my head and hope that Chanel is taking the contest more seriously than Aqua and Doe seem to be.

As I make my way out to the courtyard, I hear giggling. I turn the corner and see Chanel sitting on a lounge chair next to Marisol. They are singing and talking to one another in Spanish, interspersed with more giggling. My heart gives a sudden lurch as I notice how close they have become in such a short time. I feel a little sick as I approach them.

"Well, at least someone's rehearsing." I don't even try to hide the bitter edge to my voice. _Chanel can't rehearse with the Cheetah Girls but somehow she's found time to sing with Marisol?!_

"Hi, Galleria," Marisol greets me with a smile and a wave.

I force myself to say hello back, before turning to Chanel for an explanation. "This is actually one of Marisol's songs. She's just teaching me the words, you know, foolin' around. Two minutes?"

"Two minutes can turn into two weeks real quick. Don't you think?" I look pointedly at Chanel, then toward Marisol. "Marisol, look. I don't mean to sound harsh or anything _(okay, yeah, maybe I do)_ but **we're** the ones who need to rehearse."

"Galleria, I was invited here. I didn't just drop by."

Chanel stands up and adds, "Yeah. And when do you tell my friends when they can hang out with me and when they can't? Obviously you need to go back to bed and, you know, wake up again. And give me my space."

"Space?! Chanel, we're in this space because of you." I can't believe what I'm hearing and my heart drops more with each word she says. I take Chanel's arm and pull her aside to continue the conversation with slightly more privacy. "Maybe you need to explain to me what's going on here 'cause obviously I'm not understanding. Are you choosing her over the Cheetah Girls?" _Over me?_

"Wow."

"Wow? Maybe you forgot the promise that we made. I'm only doing this for you." _And you didn't answer my question. You didn't say no._

"Here we go again, always trying to control everything. Do you hear yourself? Look, you just need to chill. I'll talk to you later. Come on Marisol." Chanel grabs Marisol's hand and all I can do is watch as they walk away still holding hands. _Apparently she IS choosing Marisol over me._ My heart breaks wide open at this thought. I rush quietly to my room and burst into tears the moment the door shuts behind me.

* * *

I spend most of the day locked in my room. I cry until I feel like I can't possibly cry anymore, and then I make a decision. I need to leave Barcelona as soon as I can. I call my dad to make some travel arrangements, then I venture out of my room to find my mom. She's still out on the terrace sketching. I see her put a few final touches on a wedding dress design just as I walk up. I compliment her on the design and ask her about it. She tells me that she finally has a real chance to pursue her dream of becoming a big-time fashion designer. I am really proud of her, and I feel a little guilty that I'm about to bring her mood down with my news.

"Good for you mom! And I have something to share with you: I'm going home."

"You're what?"

"Yeah. Chanel has found a friend in Marisol. She has. They both speak Spanish, Marisol lives here, and I think she's gonna help her through the situation better than I can. I have to back off, Mom. I think if I, if I push her too hard I might lose her as a friend. And she's more important than any competition." I practically spit out the last word, thinking about how much I love Chanel and how unimportant the New Voices Competition seems in comparison.

Mom looks at me knowingly, and my insides squirm. _Does she know? Nah, how could she… But she was giving me the same look on the airplane. Should I-_

Before my thoughts could get carried away, Mom steered the conversation in a different direction. "Do you believe you can win this competition?"

"No ma'am. We're not prepared, we never rehearse, the girls' heads aren't in it. And I'm not going on stage and embarrassing myself." I am sad about the competition, because music is such a huge part of my life. Part of me wonders if my musical dreams will ever come true now that the Cheetahs seem to be falling apart for good. But the bigger part of me is worried about my friendship with Chuchi. I know that if things are ever going to be fixed between us, we both need time to think. It's best for me to leave now, and we'll try to work things out when she gets back to New York next month. I wonder if this fight has ruined any small chance there ever was that she and I could be more than just best friends. _Can I still tell her how I feel? What if she doesn't feel the same way? It would break my heart even worse than it is right now. I don't think I could bear it. Maybe it's better for her to never find out, and I'll have to be content with just being her friend. IF we can work this out, that is._

I shake my head a tiny bit to clear it, then tell my mom about the travel arrangements I made. We talk a bit longer, but I am drained and she can tell. She gives me a comforting smile and says proudly, "I raised a strong girl." The declaration makes me giggle a bit and makes my heart feel the tiniest bit better. I give her a big hug and tell her that I love her. Now I guess it's time to go pack up my things.


	8. Fallout

(Chanel's POV)

"Ma, what do you mean Galleria is leaving?! Is this true?" _This can't be happening. She can't leave now. I need my best friend, I need my Bubbles! _I can't believe she is THAT mad at me; that she would just leave. _I've got to go find her right now, so we can sort this out._ I tell my mom and Auntie Dorothea that I've got to speak to Galleria but they stop me. They both try to calm me down and tell me to give it some time. But everything within me screams that I should go find her right away.

My mom MUST know what's going on in my head, because she insists that I spend the night in her room. She tells me that it's better to wait until morning before I talk to Galleria. I grudgingly agree, but now all I can do is just stand here blaming myself for letting things get so messed up.

Aqua tries to ease my guilt by admitting, "We've all been distracted."

Dorinda joins in with, "I can't believe I wasted so much time. I wasn't there for her."

"She thinks I dumped her for Marisol," I think aloud.

"Well you did."

Aqua's response immediately pisses me off. I jump down her throat in a heartbeat. "And how would you know that, Miss Fashion Designing Diva?"

I didn't really mean to be rude to Aqua, but she caught me off guard. I hadn't really thought about the way my previous statement sounded. All of a sudden it hits me: _I used the expression 'dumped.' An expression you only use when you are talking about dating. Why did I say it that way? We're not… She doesn't like me like that. And I don't like her like that. _Realizing where my train of thought is headed, I walk away from the other girls to have some privacy. I curl up into the corner of the couch and clutch at a blanket before I let my mind resume its feverish pace.

_I don't like her like that, do I? But, well, maybe. _I think about all of the strange little feelings I've been having lately that I have just ignored or explained away. As the memories wash over me, so does a strange sense of warmth. _I always sleep better when Bubbles is around. Like on the plane ride, when I woke up and realized that I had snuggled up to her shoulder. And anytime we have sleepovers. She just makes me feel so safe and secure. _

_Also, her touches have had a weird effect on me lately. Whenever our hands touch my skin tingles and my heart skips. _I remember feeling the tingles at the little café where we met Angel. As soon as Galleria touched my hand to get my attention, I felt them all over. That's why I put my hand back on hers after she took it away. I liked the feeling. And the kiss…. _If I'm honest with myself, I've been thinking about that kiss A LOT since it happened. What would have happened if I'd just angled my lips toward hers? Would the tingles have been fireworks?_

Then there's the fact that the girl is gorgeous with a capital G! So thick and curvy, and she knows just how to dress. And her smile--I don't even know how to explain what her smile does to me. It just lights up her entire face and makes it next to impossible for anyone who sees her not to smile back. _Wake up, girlfriend! This all adds up to a very big crush! I have a crush on my best friend. Except now I've gone and ruined everything. I was trying to act normal and ignore my feelings, and ended up pushing her away. And now she must think that I've replaced her as my best friend. How am I ever going to fix this? _


	9. Don't Let It Be Over

**Note: **As usual, any text in italics represents internal thoughts. The song lyrics are in bold lettering. I hope you like this chapter, this song was my major inspiration for writing this story. I just thought, if ever I'd heard a perfect break-up song, this was it.

* * *

(Galleria's POV)

I'm standing here packing to go home. My heart is broken and all I really want is just to be alone in my bedroom in New York to think and write. I can feel the music swelling within me, even as I lay clothes into my suitcase. Music is my outlet, it always has been. So when I feel the music trying to get out, I let it. I begin singing, just words that are running through my head.

**Four voices, perfectly blending **

**Right from the start**_ Make that two voices. It's been me and Chuchi ever since I can remember._

**Ooh, I'm afraid that's ending**

**And my world is falling apart **_What if we can't fix this? What if I've really lost my best friend?_

**It's over and I feel so alone**

**This is a sadness I've never known **_This feels even worse than that fight we had freshman year._

**How did I let the sweetest of dreams slip away **

**and I'm afraid the hurt is here to stay**_ I'm probably never going to know what could have happened between us if I'd told her how I feel._

(Chanel's POV)

My heart feels so heavy and I have absolutely no idea what to do about it. I pushed my best friend away, I haven't been there for her, and I yelled at her for trying to help me. I hurt her so badly, I don't know if I can ever make things right again. I want to try—I want to go to her now, but my mom won't let me. I've got to at least blow off some steam, so I'll go sing outside for a while.

**Promises made not meant to be broken**

**From a long time ago **_I promised her we'd always be best friends. I thought nothing could ever change that._

**Ooh, so many words still unspoken**

**Tell me how was I to know **_If only I had really faced my crush on Galleria earlier, maybe I wouldn't have pushed her away. If I just would have said something…_

**It's over, never thought it would be**

**Why in the world did this happen to me**

**How could I let the sweetest of dreams slip away**

**And I'm afraid the hurt is here to stay **_I think I've ruined things for good. I never got to tell her how I really feel._

(Both POVs)

**I go round and round and round in my head**

**Wanting to take back whatever I said **_ C: I was so mean, I could see how much I hurt her._

**No one was right**

**We all made mistakes**_ G: I should have talked to her sooner, instead of blowing up at her._

**I'm ready to do whatever it takes**_ C: If I can just talk to her, tell her how I really feel._

**Please**

**Don't let it be over**_ G: This can't be it for us!_

**No this is not how it ends**

**I need my sisters my family my friends **_C:__Bubbles is my everything, I need her in my life!_

**Don't wanna let the sweetest of dreams slip away**

'**cause if it's over**

**then the hurt is here to stay**

**don't let it be over**

**please**_ C: Don't let it be over._

**don't let it be over**

**please**_ G: Don't let it be over._

**don't let it be over**


	10. Forgiveness

(Chanel's POV)

The sun is FINALLY up. Last night was the longest night of my life. I never went to sleep. I just spent the long hours crying and thinking, praying that somehow things with Galleria will work out. Now that morning is here, I can slip out of my mom's room to go talk to Galleria. I don't want to waste any time, I've done too much of that already. I don't bother changing out of my pajamas, I just throw on my fuzzy slippers and rush over to my best friend's room. I knock on her door and call her name softly. She isn't answering. Figuring she's either still asleep or ignoring me, I open the door and step inside. I call her name again, then step toward the bed. It's empty, save for a few sheets of paper, and there's no sign of any of her things. She's gone. She left without even saying goodbye. If it's possible, I think my heart just broke even more. _My Bubbles is gone. She really left._ I pick the paper up from the bed, noticing that it's a musical score, but not really able to comprehend the words on the page through my grief. I hug the paper to myself, trying to hang onto any connection to Galleria.

_I should have gone to her last night like I wanted to. Now it's too late…._ I think back to last night, when I realized that I would do whatever it takes to get Bubbles back in my life. I can't give up now._ Maybe there's still time, maybe I can still catch her. I have to try!_

(Galleria's POV)

_Well, this is it. Goodbye, Barcelona._ I'm standing in the train station, checking the arrival and departure boards to see when my train is going to get here. I'm looking forward to getting to Paris and seeing my dad. He always knows just how to cheer me up. As I scan the arrival times, I hear a familiar sound. It's the opening lines of my new song. I guess it's been stuck in my head so much lately that now I'm hearing it subconsciously. I shake my head to clear it. But wait--I hear it again, and it's louder and definitely real. Suddenly the butterflies in my stomach start going berserk and my skin tingles. I turn around slowly, not exactly knowing what I'm going to find.

She's here. Chanel, Aqua, and Dorinda are all standing right in front of me. They are huddled around the sheet music I left on the bed, singing to me. And they're in their pajamas. _What?!_

Chanel takes a step toward me as she sings, "Nothing is ever gonna come between… amigas"

All of the breath within me escapes as I look at her. This look she is giving me, this is new. It's a mixture of pain, hope, love, sorrow, and sincerity. I realize that she's talking to me now, so I try to focus on her words.

"This song was written for four part harmony. We can't do this without you, girl. This is the best song you've ever written."

When I finally remember to breathe, I answer timidly, "Thanks."

"Can you ever forgive me?"

As I look at my best friend, a million thoughts and memories run through my head. I think of all the fun we've had. I remember her forgiving me for being such a controlling jerk freshman year. I remember the feeling of holding her and kissing her cheek at the villa. I think of how much I love her smile, and love being the cause of it. I can't help but look her over, out in public wearing her pajamas! She is too adorable for words, with her braids and silky pjs. And, oh my gosh, the poodle fuzzy slippers! I can't possibly stay upset with Chuchi after all this. I love her so much!

A small smile comes to my lips and I look her in the eye, "Yes, I forgive you Chuchi." We both share a relieved giggle and wrap each other up in a tight hug. I soon feel Aqua and Doe join in for a big group hug.

Chuchi locks eyes with me again and asks, "Bubbles, friends forever?"

I don't even need to think about my answer. I immediately assure her, "Forever!"

"Look at us."

I **am **looking at us. I look at my three best friends and tell them, "I can't believe this right now." I glance meaningfully at their disheveled hair and pajamas. We all share a giggle at the ridiculous picture we must make.

Before we leave the train station, Chanel pulls me into another tight hug. "Can we talk tonight?"

I squeeze her even tighter and say, "I'd like that."


	11. Confessions

(Galleria's POV)

What a day this has been! After we patched things up at the train station, we spent the entire day rehearsing. The new song sounds even better than I could have imagined. We're even going to have a practice gig at the Dancing Cat, thanks to Lola. Chanel was so great when we talked to her on the phone today. She was totally bragging on me to Lola, telling her that I wrote our best song ever. The best part (for me, anyways) was that for the whole conversation she was next to me on the piano bench, with her arm wrapped around me. It might not mean anything at all, but it at least gives me a tiny bit of hope that things will go well tonight.

We made plans for her to spend the night in my room, so we can talk privately. I've decided I'm going to tell her the truth about my feelings tonight, no matter what. I'm crazy nervous, but I know things will turn out okay. Even if she doesn't feel the same way, at least I know now that we'll still be friends. If only I knew what to say, how to tell her. She's going to be here any minute now, and I still have no idea what I'm going to say.

I kill time by changing into my comfiest sweats and a tank top. I put on a dab of lip gloss and check my reflection. I want to look casual, but nice. Can't be looking a mess when I tell the girl I'm in love with her! I'm just fidgeting nervously with the drawstring on my pants when I hear Chuchi knock softly on my door. I close my eyes and take a deep breath before getting up to answer the door. "Hey girl," I offer casually, "Come on in."

She grins at me and pulls something from behind her back as she moves to sit on my bed. "I brought popcorn and chocolate. It's not a sleepover without snacks!"

I grin back at her and chuckle. _Dang, why's she gotta be so adorable?_ I give her a quick once over as she settles herself onto the bed. She's wearing a different set of pajamas than she had on this morning. These are lilac and fleecy. She's wearing the button-down top open over a dark purple silk cami. _Nice!_ My heartbeat quickens at the sight of her and at the thought of what I'm soon going to tell her.

I carefully sit down on the bed next to Chanel, close but not touching her. I open my mouth, and begin, "Chanel, I-"

"Wait! I want to start, please? I **am **the one who asked if we could talk."

I'm a little surprised at her interruption, but I tell her to go ahead. I look into her eyes expectantly, ready to find out what she wants to say to me.

"First, I wanna say that I am so sorry that I yelled at you yesterday. I know I said some really mean things, and the thing is- I didn't mean any of it. I know that the only reason you came to Barcelona was to help me with the whole Luc thing. You were only keeping your promise to me. And I know that I haven't been around much to rehearse. I just… well, I just needed time. I know that doesn't make sense at the moment, but I realize now that I should have said something instead of just leaving you hanging. I knew how important the contest is to you, to us, and I should have been more serious about it."

She says all of this in one breath, and when she finally pauses for air, I take the opportunity to speak up. "It's okay, Chuchi. I understand. I mean, I know how hard things are for you right now. I know you're scared about your mom and Luc getting married. I wasn't very nice yesterday either. I should have paid more attention to how you were feeling. I'm really sorry, can you forgive me?"

"Of course, Bubbles. You're my best friend! But now that we're done talking about the fight, there's something else we need to talk about."

"There is?" _Does she know? No, how could she. But what is it then? Stop. Pay attention to Chuchi, she's trying to tell you something._

"Yeah, um, there is. I want to explain what I said about needing time, and why I've been so distant with you. It wasn't just the whole Luc thing."

"Okay." I search her face, looking for some clue as to what she's telling me.

"I-, well I guess I was, um, pushing you away on purpose."

_Ouch, that hurt!_ I'm not even sure what to say to that, so I settle for asking her a pained, "Why?" I turn my eyes away from hers. Instead I focus on my hands in my lap. I'm fidgeting nervously again, waiting for her answer. Several moments pass and she still hasn't answered. Instead she stills my hands with one of her own. She leaves her hand on mine and looks at me until I lift my head to return her gaze. She gives me this sort of sad, wistful smile before speaking again.

"Because I was scared. Not of you, of course. I was scared of what I was feeling. All of a sudden I felt like things had changed with us. You were no longer just my best friend. You were, no **are**, more than that."

_It can't be! Is she really saying what I think she's saying? Could I possibly be so lucky?_ Trying to remain calm, I squeeze her hand, willing her to continue.

"I started to feel more for you than just friendship, and it scared me. I didn't want things to change between us, I didn't want to mess things up, so I tried to just ignore it. But every moment I spent around you made it impossible for me to ignore my feelings. So I started pulling away, thinking it would help me get my feelings under control. I was so wrapped up in my own confusion that I didn't realize I was hurting you. I didn't even realize what I was doing until it was too late. It wasn't until last night that I finally admitted it to myself. I can't ignore it any more. I almost lost you today, and I never would have been able to forgive myself for letting you go. As soon as you forgave me in the train station this morning, I knew I had to tell you the truth. So here it is: Galleria, I'm in love with you."

My heart is beating like crazy. _She loves me too!_ I'm doing an internal happy dance as I replay her words in my head. Then I notice that Chanel is looking at me nervously, biting her lip. Her hand twitches on mine, like she's about to pull it away. I realize that she's waiting for me to say something. I move our hands so that I'm holding hers gently between my own. I smile at her briefly before I answer.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to hear you say that. I never really thought it would happen. I mean, I hoped, but-"

"You mean you-?"

"I mean: I love you too. I've been in love with you for a while now. I just didn't know how to tell you. Actually, I had finally decided I was going to tell you on this trip. But then everything went wrong, and you and Marisol seemed so close, and I-"

"Wait. You thought I liked Marisol?"

"Well, yeah. Don't you?"

"As a friend, nothing more. It's you, it's always been you. I just took forever to figure it out."

"That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me."

"It's true."

The look Chuchi is giving me right now is making me melt. She's looking at me with so much love and warmth that I can't resist. I slowly lean toward her and capture her lips with my own. The warm touch of her soft lips feels so incredible it steals my breath away. I back away just enough to look deeply into her eyes. My heart gives a jolt and I close my eyes reflexively. I lean back into her for another kiss. I feel Chanel place her free hand on the back of my neck to bring me even closer. This kiss is longer, deeper. My entire body tingles and warms. Needing more, I gently glide my tongue along her lower lip. She gasps softly before meeting my tongue with her own. My hands leave their spot in my lap to run aimlessly up and down Chanel's back.

Chanel eventually eases us apart enough to rest her forehead against mine. "Wow!" She whispers wonderingly with a smile. "That was…"

"Amazing!" We both answer at the same time. I giggle at our little unison response. We really have been best friends forever.


End file.
